Life is Life
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: La vida era así, y una vez te unías a aquel inusual grupo cuyos miembros solían ser llamados "Protectores" la vida se hacía un poco mejor, un tanto más soportable, un toque diferente y atrayente. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Secreto.


Disclaimer. _Creo que empieza a hartarme esto de decir que no soy Meyer. Es decir, solo el hecho de que crean que lo soy ya es un tanto ofensivo. Agregadamente, el título "Life is Life" pertenece al grupo Opus._

Recomendación. _Oír la canción mencionada mientras se lee el Shoot/Viñeta. _

Claim. _Wolfs Pack. Nada de Slash, solo…el pack siendo el pack(?) No metí a Colin y a Brady, porque algunas veces no los considero parte de la manada oficial._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave. **Secreto**.

* * *

**Life is Life**

La vida era así, con todo lo que les había tocado llevar. Así se quejaran, así algunos odiaran aquella condición y otros la creyeran algo increíble. La vida era así, y una vez te unías a aquel inusual grupo cuyos miembros solían ser llamado "Protectores" la vida se hacía un poco mejor, un tanto más soportable, un toque diferente y atrayente. Cada uno de los miembros de aquella manada, grupo o clan, dependiendo de cómo quisiera llamarse, le daba un toque peculiar; lo hacía más único.

Jared camina junto a Paul, tarareando en la —ahora— cabeza de todos la canción que tiene pegada la semana entera, llevando el ritmo de la misma en cada pisada. Paul empuja levemente a su amigo, gruñendo un "Para ya, hombre". El otro en contestación tararea más fuerte el tema; Paul suelta un aullido que suena a algo parecido como una risa contenida, chocando a propósito con el lobo imprimado, quien no responde el empujón por la simple razón de que Paul es un fosforito, si la da algo de fuego pueden terminar peleando en serio.

Sam va a la cabeza de la fila de caninos, con la cabeza erguida hacia el frente, muy en alto, orgulloso. Va impasible, como siempre. Al ser uno de los más grandes, sus huellas quedan más marcadas en el suelo. Analiza cada paso que da, cuidándose de un posible ataque que pueda dañar a su manada. _A su familia_. Olfatea para distinguir si hay alguna de esas sanguijuelas que tanto los perturban por el lugar. Ve a través de los ojos del lobo gris como él y Jared aún bromean y ahora ambos caminan al son de la canción que aún tararea el último. Niega suavemente con la cabeza, no porque esté en desacuerdo, es más una señal de "Estos dos…nunca cambian." Continua a la cabeza, tranquilo, solemne.

Quil y Embry se han quedado del grupo, revolcándose en el encharcado suelo del bosque. Un simple juego, con suficiente adrenalina como para hacerlos olvidar que están en una importante ronda de reconocimiento. Quil aúlla un "¡Maldición! ¡Como pesas! Deja de tragar tanto…" Embry lo empuja con el hocico, untándolo de lodo, respondiendo un "Puro músculo amigo, puro músculo". El imprimado logra ponerse sobre su amigo con mucho esfuerzo y ambos siguen la amistosa lucha bajo la sombra de los arboles. El Uley les suelta un "Ya basta, chicos" que ellos obedecen, pero a los dos pasos, la pelea inicia de nuevo.

Leah camina tras ellos, con expresión fría y feroz. No hace comentario sobre nada y no habla con nadie más que no sea con su hermano menor. Sus pasos son firmes pero más delicados que los demás, siendo la más pequeña de la manada al tener una constitución femenina. Aún estando en fase, aquel atrayente contoneo que posee al caminar puede denotarse. Se mueve con algo más de elegancia que el resto, sin que por eso deje de ser menos letal, menos salvaje. Parece la más madura de todos, casi igual que Sam. Esconde más sus pensamientos, cosa que el resto de lobos no se preocupa por hacer. En el fondo nadie la culpa, en el fondo todos la entienden, aunque no lo digan. Cuando alguien se dirige directamente a ella, responde sarcástica y mordaz, lo cual la hace más interesante y audaz.

Seth algunas veces va junto a ella, tratando de animarla y siendo el chico —ahora lobo— tan amigable y divertido que es siempre. Le propone carreras que a veces la Clearwater no puede negar. Trata de molestarla, ignorando sus gruñidos de falsa molestia. Intenta morder la cola de su hermana mayor solo para que se moleste y lo corretee un rato, o algunas veces solo camina a su lado, siendo la más amena de las compañías. En otras ocasiones Seth va junto a Jake, charlando animadamente con el Black. Podrían hablar de cualquier tema siendo tranquilo y divertido. El menor es demasiado sociable, demasiado puro, demasiado _Seth_; cosa que hace feliz a quien sea.

Por último, Jake es todo a la vez en la manada. Algunas veces puede unirse a Paul y Jared, jodiendo con la ocurrencia del día que haya tenido Jared o calmando a Paul entre risas. Puede ayudar al lobo gris a molestar al imprimado, recordándole a Kim solo para verlo sofocarse. Algunas otras puede unirse a la pelea de sus dos mejores amigos, permitiéndose revolcarse en el lodo junto a ellos, como en los buenos viejos tiempos. Otras veces va a la par de Sam, cuidando a cada miembro de aquella familia única, protegiendo el secreto que los hace a todos más especiales que a muchas personas en el mundo entero. Algunas tardes va junto a Leah, manteniendo una chispeante pelea que consiste de sarcasmo, ironía o provocadores empujones que enfurecen a la única mujer presente. Joder a Leah se le hace de lo más divertido. Puede ir con Seth; charlando con el más pequeño, como ya se ha dicho, sintiéndose casi siendo humano de nuevo al estar al lado del Clearwater. O puede ir por ahí, solo bromeando y oyendo a todos reír.

Porque la vida es así, y a ellos la vida les había traigo un gen especial que los convertía en enormes lobos protectores. Y cada uno le daba a la manada, a su _familia_, algo especial. Jared jodía; Paul peleaba; Quil les recordaba el orgullo de ser lo que eran; Embry le daba un toque amigable al lugar; Sam daba la sabiduría; Leah aquella chispa irónicamente necesaria; Seth era el vivo recuerdo de la pureza humana; y Jacob daba la felicidad conjunta, que en total formaba una increíble manada.

La vida te da diferentes cosas, la vida a ellos, les había dado algo único que les permitía ser diferentes y además disfrutar de aquel grupo que los hacía un poco más comprendidos, un poco menos caninos y algo más reales.


End file.
